mages_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Edward Fitzroy
"Well, everybody on this planet has a place they want to go, man or woman, whether you're a newborn child or your bed ridden old pensioner we all want to go somewhere. And if you can't think of where you're going, you're already there" - Michael Fitzroy. Book 2, Volume 2, Chapter 1; Common Goals. Michael Edward Fitzroy was a mage born in East Miranth, District 19, his creator was Helix, so she is in a sense, his mother. Michael is one of the eight Problem Children and the strongest one among them. Once he was born, in Miranth, he was taken to Miranth Palace, where he was looked after and cared for by his Adopted parents, Edward and Blair Fitzroy. Later on, in his life he grew to love Lucas Israfel, the father of his fellow Problem Child, Rage and he became his adopted father. He is the protagonist of the Mages novel series and is a key part of the story. Michael is an extremely dry, sarcastic grouchy man, a cynical yet wise man. he has become this way due to an injury he sustained on his left leg from a Demon's poison he received in a conflict 500 years before the beginning of Book 1. Thrown out of the realm of his comfort zone by the entrench of the G.N.U into his life as well as his successor, Solace Fester. Book 1 Michael initially starts of within his office, discussing with Atlas, his friend about the oncoming war, prophecised by Fray, a Librarian of Miranth. He then after this is confronted by a group of scouts from Earth, originating from Earth. He discusses with them the events at hand and volunteers Atlas to kill them. Afterwards they return once again and Michael dispatches them in a similar fashion. A formal agreement is made with the G.N.U. and they consult Lucifer, an Archdemon for assistance and guidance on controlling their new found pawns. After they consult him Lucifer gives them the equipment , a magic draining shell, this is used to render Michael powerless and capture him, throwing him into a prison, specifically under Lucifer's request.Once he is there, Fray is thrown in the prison as well, as being the most intelligent mage within Miranth. once Solace helps the doctors and mages at Miranth find the location where Michael and Fray are being held. Once they remove them from prison after a nightly brawl, where they both sustain serious injuries. Afterwards, The Galactic President, summons Rage, Michael and Fray, the strongest of the Problem Children to his office, where Lucifer is waiting for them, he then 'kills' them, sending them to purgatory. there they met the sister of Miranth's queen, Helix's sister, Oxford, a soul mage in Purgatory. She then trains him to take back control of his own soul and banish the guilt and sadness within it. After he has been trained in this way, he earns the right to have one wish. He choses to remove the injury on his leg and he comes back to the real world. He then proceeds to disclose information with Solace that she is unaware of, that she is a reaper. He then helps her train to become a reaper along with her sister Rannegan. At the end of the book, Fray finds out about the death of his friend and seeks counsel in Michael. The book ends with them both talking through their problems. Book 2 Michael returns to Miranth after Fray splits ways with him as well as Solace back at Miranth. He then is greeted by Edith, his step sister with interesting news, this motivates him to go with her and they take one of Death's taxis to Grimstorm, a train station/fortress within Miranth. While there he gets betrayed by the 'host of Grimstorm and he and Edith find shelter within an underground headquarters for the Resistance.The nest morning they all make an attack upon the highest point in the fortress only to find Necromancers, they both heavily damage Edith and Michael and kill the others. The necromancers imprison Michael and Edith in a necromancy prison, station far away from Grimstorm, where he breaks out of his cell himself, saving Edith and bringing back an old friend. Shortly after Fray and his group save Edith but fail to locate Michael. After this Michael finds two thieves in the desert and joins forces with them, as they are both going to the same place. They make their way there and get to the harbour where Michael meets up with Atlas.They all together make their way to Paradise Isles and soon meet up with the rest of the group. Michael then finds and meets up with Edgar Flabbergast, a doctor during the war and then goes for diner with him and the rest of the group. After the dinner, Blythe arrives along with hundreds and hundreds of Necromancers. Michael and some of the others apart from Solace and Fear. Michael rendezvous back at Hope's End a massive command vessel of the mages. After the conflicts with Solace and Fear, Solace returns, extremely injured and finds out from Amriel, that she is pregnant and is going to give birth the next day. Michael stays with Solace while she is giving birth and stays with her til the procedure is done and names the child, Lily. After Lily is born, he is forced, against his will to go to Slateclaw Rock, where he is confronted with the Deceiver, a golden being capable of advanced illusion magic, there he meets, Gabriel, The Librarian, Miles and John Bardon, the Four Amigos. The Battle is won and he returns back to Hope's End in order to prepare for the war to come. Physical Appearance Michael is a grouchy, lookingman appearing to be in his mid to late thirties, he has black hair, however it has been permanently dyed white. He has small, focused, hard, blue eyes, with wrinkles present underneath them. He also has a thick, black beard with tufts of grey within it. The first book he has a full head of middle length white hair, reaching down to his eyes, at the end of the first book, the sides of his hair are shaved off leaving the top section. Then in the second book for its majority he is bald. Personality "Because you are very special, in the sense that you're an idiot, you're nearly as thick as Solace" -Michael to Fray Michael is a coarse, dark, cynical individual, he loves to use insults, and he loves to have playful banter with his associates. he uses brutal cutting remarks to even his dearest friends, showing that no one is exempt from verbal attack. He is a dry sarcastic man resorting to childish methods of speech to prove points. He is also very brash and unrestricted with his mannerisms, not having any reservations with kicking an innocent doctor in the shin, simply because he stood in his way. Considering his age and his life containing a myriad of dark, abhorrent events that shaped him as a person , this is evident as throughout both books he exhibits rare examples of cynically warped wisdom that he gives to people that deserve the knowledge he gained from the dark experiences that he went through, an example of one of these situations is featured in the quote at the top of this page. He is also not afraid to offend or hurt someones feelings in order to get a point across, no matter the rank of his intellectual opponent, he will attempt to destroy them no matter the social standing they possess, this is evident by his lack of subtly while ruthlessly insulting, princesses and queens of northern Bara. Powers and Abilities Elemental magic - Michael is capable of accessing White Fire, the strongest kind of fire magic, he can increase the temperature of this magic at any point he feels it necessary. * Form Control - Michael can control the form in which his fire takes, be that a sword, heavily protective armour, or even an automatic crossbow, toward the end of Book 2. Teleportation - Michael, can change his position instantly to wherever he wants provided he knows where hes going. This s unique to those extra powerful mages. Future Prediction - To an only small level Michael can predict the events that are going to happen with him, he can use this techniques on others however with an increased level of vagueness and uncertainty. Increased Endurance - He is able to withstand injuries and attacks that would kill some lower level mages and feel minimal pain, an example of this is where he was tortured in a cell for hours with brutal weapons and still possessed enough energy to use magic and walk without much of a limp, despite hie leg being shattered. Reaper Magic - It is uncommonly used by him but for a limited time Michael can access reaper magic, a highly powerful dark ability that he used to train with Solace and Rannegan. * Dark Fire - A technique he uses in his fight with Solace, much more potent and deadly than regular flames. * Advanced Form - Michael can achieve an advanced reaping form, only accessible by few, it increases the users attack and defense by giving them Necrotic Armour, a kind of armour only accessible by reapers at this stage. Vessel - Michael has the ability of being a host for a spiritual being such as the Librarian or Red. This would increase both his and their power to unimaginable levels if used carefully, Quotes “I’m not arguing, I’m just explaining why you're wrong” ”I’ve run bath's higher than your standards” “That’s a horrible idea! What time?” “You have the memory span of a half dead, goldfish with dementia” “The reason I’m a dick, is because i'm good at it” “Oh well done,“calm down” that always works!” “I look at you sometimes and think “Really, that's the sperm that won?”